


Love, Honour, Obey

by ashinae, Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, in a kingdom not all that far away, Prince Hugh was lonely. Featuring love potions, dashing princes, servants galore, and Grimms' Uncut and Uncensored folk tales!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Honour, Obey

Once upon a time there was a young prince named Hugh. He had pretty floppy brown hair and pretty blue eyes, but his pretty mouth never smiled. For poor Prince Hugh had no one to love. He searched high and low all throughout his father's country, but was unable to find the young man who would forever capture his heart.

The noblemen were either flaming queens or scary, hairy bears, and neither turned his crank. The peasants were far too aromatic and were loath to be parted from their livestock. And, because this is a rather medieval-type tale, there really wasn't anybody in-between, except for the servants. Sometimes Prince Hugh would dally with a servant, but he got rather bored with not even having to make an effort to seduce them, and after the twentieth immediately stripped out of his trousers and bent over the nearest piece of furniture, that sort of thing starts to lose its appeal.

Also, sometimes he kind of wished someone would bend _him_ over some furniture and shag him silly.

But that kind of thing was never spoken of in this patriarchal, medieval society.

Then one day, a visiting prince from the next kingdom over came to stay. His name was Russell and he looked wild, like he dallied with his horse like a peasant.

Prince Hugh was immediately smitten.

He offered Prince Russell his very best wine in his very best goblet. Russell drank it down greedily, set the goblet down, and continued to grope the nearest serving wench. Hugh cried himself to sleep that night.

The second day, he gave Russell a basket of fine, fresh fruit, carefully selected from the Royal Orchard(tm). Russell gave Hugh a brilliant smile that made his knees weak and his prick hard, and then Russell took the fruit out to his horse. Again, Hugh wept.

But he did not despair. Prince Hugh knew of things that even the serving wenches didn't know of. All that time spent in the library with his tutor had taught Prince Hugh a great deal, and this was his home. He knew it better than anyone.

So he set a trap. He investigated carefully and found out that Prince Russell had a weakness for honey and chocolate. He baited the trap with dates and chocolate, all laced with a love potion. Then he set them in Russell's bedroom.

He watched as Russell made his way to his bedroom after showing off his bareback riding skills. And then he waited out in the corridor for a half an hour before knocking on Russell's door.

Upon opening the door, and seeing Hugh, Russell let out a gasp. "My love!" he exclaimed, and took one of Hugh's hands, tugging him inside. The door was closed and locked behind them. "I've missed you so. Why did you stay away from me so long?" He pulled Hugh into a near-crushing embrace and kissed him desperately.

It worked! Hugh mentally clapped his hands. Finally! He returned the kiss and backed Russell against the wall. The man smelled like the stable, but Hugh would soon fix that.

Russell moaned as he ripped open Hugh's shirt, then made short work of his trousers and boots. He knelt in front of the lovely, floppy-haired prince, gazing up at him in adoration. "You are beautiful," he murmured, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss low on Hugh's belly. "I could kneel here and worship you forever."

And Hugh smiled, really smiled, for the first time in his life. "Then do so, my love," he said. "Stay here forever and be mine."

"I will," Russell promised. But he rose to his feet, gathered Hugh up in his manly, muscular arms, and carried him to bed. "I will be yours, forever," he said, as he stripped out of his own clothing, desperate to have Hugh all hot and bothered beneath him.

"Swear." Hugh stared at Russell as he undressed. You could say that this was kind of a tradition in the country. Hugh's father, the good king (may he live forever), had entrapped his own consort by using the same potion Hugh used. "Be mine."

"I swear to you," Russell murmured, finding Hugh's hand and kissing his ring. "I will be yours, and yours only, until the end of time." He looked up into Hugh's blue eyes, his own eyes now shining with unshed tears. "I have never loved another as I love you."

Hugh smiled again, this one laced with more than a little malice. "Thank you, Russell. That means a lot to me. I accept your oath." He reached down and stroked his fingers through Russell's hair. "Now, I want you to fuck me."

"Gladly, my love." Russell kissed the tip of Hugh's nose, tenderly, as he reached under the pillow and tugged out a blue vial that he'd been keeping there. He spilled some of the precious, softly-scented oil onto his fingers, which he pushed inside Hugh. He leaned forward, licking and sucking at Hugh's nipples as he prepared him.

Hugh had learned to love the magical supplies of slippery potions when he walked in on the stable boy fucking his favorite horse. He was thankful for them now, because now Russell could take it slow. Hugh'd never done it this way before, and he wanted to savor every second of it.

Moments later, unable to keep holding back, Russell guided his prick into Hugh's body as gently as he could. He gave a ragged, desperate moan, and leaned down to kiss Hugh again. "Beloved," he murmured, as he started to move inside him. "Oh, you feel so good!"

"Oh, beloved," Hugh moaned theatrically, "so do you!" In truth, it felt like hell, but he knew it would get better. Either that or all the serving boys had been lying through their buckteeth.

Russell kissed and licked all over Hugh's neck and shoulders, and teased his nipples, and did everything in his power to make sure Hugh felt pleasure. Indeed, the prince was quite pleased that despite his occasional boorish behavior, and his habit of giving away pretty gifts, he wasn't a complete and utter brute.

And indeed, it did help. Hugh moaned and jerked into Russell's mouth. His prince certainly knew what he was doing, and Hugh wondered just how many men Russell had debauched like this. Hugh doubted pridefully that it was more than he had.

Russell moaned and shuddered above him, reaching down to stroke his cock. "Will you come for me, love?" he whispered, nipping gently at Hugh's shoulder. "Spill your seed over my hand and let me taste you?"

"Probably not," Hugh says against Russell's neck. "Fuck me. Forget about your pleasure, think about mine."

Moaning again, Russell did just that. His hand moved on Hugh's prick in time to his own thrusts, his mouth pressed up against Hugh's shoulder. He whispered naughty, obscene things to him, telling him just what he wanted to do to his body for hours on end, desperately hoping he would make Hugh come.

Hugh quite liked the things Russell was saying to him, especially the bits about fucking him over the throne. Nice and obscene and enough to make his father's hair turn royal purple. And at last, Hugh released that mental mystical lever that let him control his orgasm and he came over Russell's hand.

With a gasp, Russell pulled his hand away when Hugh stopped moaning and trembling just a little. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking it clean with a shameless groan. "Thank you, dear Hugh," he whispered. "And now, may I come for you? Please, beloved?"

"No, you may certainly not," Hugh answered sharply and then flopped back against the bed. "I want to watch you strain not to touch yourself while you read me bedtime stories."

"Of the wicked kind?" Russell asked, trying not to pout. Whimpering faintly, he got up and walked rather awkwardly over to the bookshelf, picking up a copy of the Grimms' "Uncut and Uncensored". He held it up to Hugh with raised eyebrows as his prick did a little bit of a bouncy dance in front of him.

"Is there any other?" Hugh smirked at the bouncy dance Russell's cock did. So somebody else liked wanking to naughty stories. "Sit on the bed, o great storyteller, and tell your prince a tale."

Russell sat next to Hugh, pulling him close. He carefully kept both hands on the book, so as not to be tempted into touching himself. He flipped through the pages, and finally told Hugh the tale of a beautiful young boy who was sent to deliver a basket of food to his grandfather's house.

The boy was set upon by a lustful wolf, who took the boy back to his cave, and ravished, spanked, tormented, teased, spanked, and ravished the boy for hours on end. By the time Russell was finished telling the story, he was squirming helplessly and his voice sounded raw.

"Please, my love," he whispered, closing the book. "I cannot stand it any longer. You must allow me to come!"

"Must I?" Hugh played lazily with his cock and balls. He'd already come three times during the torrid and lurid tale. It was one of his favorites. "I don't see why I must. Your voice is so sweet, my love, and you beg so wonderfully. Did you take lessons?"

Russell whimpered, pressed close to Hugh and nuzzled his neck. "Please, love. Please, let me come now. Will it not please you?"

"No, it won't please me." Hugh reaches out and scrapes his nails down Russell's neck. "Now stop asking. It tires me."

Russell whimpered, slid down the bed, and nuzzled at Hugh's cock. "May I suck you then, my lovely prince?" he asked. "Would that please you?"

"It might," Hugh said, quite bored with the matter. "Why don't you bark like a dog first and entertain me?"

Russell looked very confused. "I... why would you want me to do that?"

"It'd be funny." Hugh shrugged and then patted Russell on the head. "And you do want to make me laugh, don't you, sweet?"

Russell frowned. "I... of course I do, my love." He bit his lip, looked away, and barked a little.

Hugh clapped his hands in delight. "See, _there_. What a good dear." He kissed Russell on the forehead. "I shall let you come for that."

"Oh, thank you, Hugh!" Russell moved up quickly and kissed him. "How may I come? Would you like me to touch myself? Press up against you? How, my love?"

"As far away from me as possible," Hugh replied. "So I can watch." And so none of that got on him. He'd just bathed three days ago.

With a whimper, Russell crawled to the end of the bed, turned on his knees, and looked at Hugh with utter love and devotion in his eyes. He stroked himself, trying to make it last as long as possible, but between the naughty story and Hugh's orgasms, he just couldn't last. In moments, he was shuddering, and then he spent himself over his hand and thighs.

It was an extremely disgusting sight, watching a man masturbate to orgasm, but Hugh managed to swallow down the bile. He smiled, and it's not at all pleasant. "Now come back to bed, my sweet. You may sleep at the foot."

Russell was very happy with this. "Thank you, beloved. You are very kind to me." He curled up at the foot of the bed, and promptly fell fast asleep, just like a good little prince's pet.

And what a good prince's pet indeed. Hugh kicked him out of his comfy place and promptly fell fast asleep as well, racing Russell down towards dreamland.


End file.
